


How to Control Your Time Lords

by fogsblue



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Double Penetration, F/M, Humor, Multi, Oral Sex, Romance, Shameless Smut, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-06
Updated: 2013-06-12
Packaged: 2017-12-07 15:06:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/749899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fogsblue/pseuds/fogsblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor, the Master and Rose are travelling together. The Doctor is repressed, the Master is a flirt and Rose is frustrated. When they land on a planet with some unexpected rules things change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A combination gift inspired by a manip and the idea that there needed to be more fics where they landed on a planet where the Doctor was owned. This works as a one-shot, though there is a second part in the works.

Rose sighed, from her perch on the jump seat she could see the old argument happening again. The Doctor and the Master were bickering over who should drive the TARDIS. This seemed to happen daily.

“You didn’t actually pass the flight test did you?” the Master yelled from one side of the TARDIS console.

“Well, no. But that’s not the point!” said the Doctor from the other side.

“And that’s why I should be the one flying this old box!” said the Master, with a threatening look. “OUCH!” He yelped and backed up from the console inspecting his hands.

The Doctor laughed at the Master. “You know she doesn’t like being called that.  And there’s no way I’d let you fly her, you’d probably make sure we landed on Raxicoricofallipatorious during their second war with Clom!”

What the Doctor wasn’t aware of, was that Rose had been behind his back, miming everything he had just said. The Master thought it was hilarious.

Pulling a childish face at the Doctor, he wandered over to the jump seat and sat down next to Rose, much closer than the Doctor would have liked. The Master leaned over Rose, making no secret of looking down her top. He glanced at her face and smirked as he heard the Doctor growl from behind him.

With a roll of her eyes at the Master, Rose sighed. She knew the Master was doing it just to annoy the Doctor.

Rose thought she’d be fine with it, _if_ he actually intended to follow through from the staring at her boobs (she’d noticed the Doctor preferred to stare at her arse), the suggestive jokes and the almost Jack-like levels of flirting.

The Master must have taken lessons off the Doctor, because he was all talk and no action.

It had been at least six months since she’d helped the Doctor stop the Master before he could pull off what was undoubtedly some very impressive scheme with the stolen TARDIS. A TARDIS that still had a particularly strong bond with Rose and was happy to help her Wolf find the power she continued to carry. With a bit of help from the Doctor, the TARDIS and Rose had managed to stop the drums that drove the Master to destruction. Some of the destruction anyway. Rose suspected he was the kind of child who knocked down the other kid’s building blocks for the fun of it.

Underneath that, however, Rose had seen glimpses of a man, or Time Lord, who had a lot in common with the Doctor. And Rose admitted to herself, though never either Time Lord, she’d found herself falling for him.

Apparently she was never going to have sex again.

Rose had hoped, after she’d said goodbye to Jackie and it seemed like she and the Doctor were taking the last steps from friends to lovers, that she might finally have gotten him to understand that she loved him and wasn’t leaving.

Instead, the Doctor danced around that last step, and then, before she could confront him about it, they had the Master on board.

So there was Rose, seated on the jump seat, listening to an argument she’d heard enough times to repeat both sides of. With two Time Lords who apparently took lessons in being emotionally, and sexually, repressed idiots.

“So, have you two geniuses actually landed us yet? And if so, do you actually know where?” asked Rose. She had plans to get off the TARDIS, find a willing, hopefully humanoid (though she was willing to compromise a bit) male and well, get off.

“We are on Lyantha,” said the Doctor.

The Master looked at the Doctor like he was dribbling on his shirt. “No, we’re on Athenis!”

“Lyantha!”

“Athenis!”

Rose looked between them and sighed. With a mumble under her breath that sounded very much like ‘Alien gits’ she opened the TARDIS door and noted that it seemed peaceful. “So, you pair coming then?”

The Doctor ran up to her, he didn’t say anything just grinned down at her, took her hand and squeezed.

With a leer, the Master took her other hand and said, “Not yet Rosie, not yet.”

Quirking her eyebrow at the Master, she gave him an obvious once over and snorted before she lead the Time Lords out of the TARDIS. Sometimes she wondered about the ages of the Time Lords she travelled with, two millennia between them and she still felt like the only adult on board.

~~~~~  ~~~~~  ~~~~~

The Doctor, Rose and the Master walked through the market on the still being argued about planet. The Doctor defended his choice and would try and tug Rose closer; the Master would retaliate with his choice and his own pull on Rose.

All Rose was wondering was how long it would be until she could escape the idiots escorting her. The sooner the better, she thought. She wasn’t sure she could stand being the rope in this odd tug-of-war much longer.

Rose was relieved when the Time Lords were distracted by a market stall with mechanical pieces. Most of which they seemed to be arguing over. The Doctor seemed adamant that they would work for the TARDIS and the Master seemed convinced that they wouldn’t be any good.

With her hands released, Rose did what all companions knew was a good idea, and she was exceptionally brilliant at. She wandered off.

~~~~~  ~~~~~  ~~~~~

The planet they had landed on appeared to be populated by humans, or at least a very humanoid species. For Rose, there was comfort in that. Every now and then, she liked a reminder of her humanity.

Rose decided the smart thing for a wandering companion to do would be to ask what planet she was actually on.

Turns out both the Doctor and the Master were wrong and they’d landed on Alethia.

After a brief look around, there were two things that stood out above the others. The planet was obviously a warm one; all the women wore outfits that left much of their skin bare, generally covering only the essential bits. And all the men were in a loin cloth or nothing. In the end, she found the naked or almost naked men less surprising than the fact that every man present wore a collar with a leash, the leash always being held by a woman.

Rose returned to the woman who had already been helpful and asked a few questions. With each answer, her smile grew. From small and polite to full blown tongue in teeth grin.

While Rose was never entirely comfortable in any society that considered one sex below the others, she admitted there was definitely something to appreciate about a culture that felt men were best kept under control and leashed.

They certainly never visited enough of these planets as far as Rose was concerned.

In this stage of their history, Alethians were a fiercely matriarchal society. All men were owned and marked as such by the collar and leash they wore, or they stayed in the ‘compound’ until an owner could be found. While a man had no say in who would own him, there were laws in place to make sure they were not mistreated. Other than the laws to stop cruelty, all other rules were at the whim of the owner.

Most importantly, men were not allowed out in public without their owner, and on a leash.

So, Rose knew _she_ was safe to wander around and peruse the market with no worries. On the other hand, _her_ companions were probably not going to fare so well.

Perusing the market, Rose considered her Time Lords. She should probably warn them, but if she was honest, she thought it might be nice for them to know what it was like. Not that she was holding any grudge over their last trip to a patriarchal planet or anything.

With a pleased smirk, Rose came to the conclusion that the idiots she travelled with probably wouldn’t realise where they were and the trouble they were in until they were cuffed and being led off by the peacekeepers.

~~~~~  ~~~~~  ~~~~~

Rose was, of course, correct.

After more than half an hour of the Doctor and Master arguing about whether the possible parts they had found would work for a type-40 TARDIS they turned to Rose to settle the debate. Neither acknowledged Rose would probably not _know_ , so much as feel which would work.

It was disappointing for the Time Lords, and the TARDIS, that Rose was not nearby. She could have answered the first question.

And possibly helped hold off the question from the lady running the stall who had been eyeing them suspiciously from the moment they’d walked up to her stall. “Where is your owner?”

“Owner? I don’t have one! No one owns me!” said the Doctor, with a brief thought that being owned by Rose might be nice.

The lady looked surprised and gave him an appreciative once over before she gestured to a uniformed woman nearby. “This man is saying he doesn’t have an owner.”

The Doctor spluttered and tried to explain, and then argue, and then flirt, his way out of trouble. Nothing he said or did helped matters. Moments later he was handcuffed and about to be led away.

Almost doubled over with laughter, the Master was enjoying himself immensely. At least, he was until he was asked where his owner was.

~~~~~  ~~~~~  ~~~~~

The day turned to afternoon while Rose enjoyed the chance to relax and explore without the running. After a bit of wandering she had discovered, much to her joy, the market was only a very short walk from the beach. To her, it seemed like a brilliant place to enjoy the afternoon and sunset.

When the sun disappeared below the horizon, Rose dusted the sand off her skirt and went to find her missing Time Lords.

~~~~~  ~~~~~  ~~~~~

Said Time Lords had been taken to the Compound.

Neither was exactly happy about it. After being processed, stripped and placed in their rooms, the Doctor and the Master had promptly set out very different plans.

The Doctor was worried about Rose, though he suspected that he might have landed them on Alethia instead of Lyantha and if he was (now) correct, Rose was probably perfectly fine. Still, he felt he should escape and check on her.

Of course, as he looked around the room, the Doctor realised escape might be a little difficult given the available materials. The only things in sight were a small bathroom with toilet and shower, and bed with cuffs (and he was very much not thinking of what use they might have) and a distinct lack of clothes containing nifty gadgets like his sonic screwdriver. This would make planning an escape difficult, he thought.

On the other hand, the Master suspected Rose was having a fantastic time on the planet, probably well aware of where they were and enjoying it. But he wasn’t going to take this lying down, he’d decided, and set out to make as much noise and disturbance as he could. He started jumping around and banging on the walls and yelling through the bars on the door.

It was two warnings and less than ten minutes later when he found out exactly why the beds had cuffs.

~~~~~  ~~~~~  ~~~~~

As boys on Alethia hit puberty, they were sold or traded. Men who had run away or had no owner were taken to the Compound, which is where Rose had discovered her missing Time Lords were likely to be.

Rose felt a twinge of concern when she heard the name, but was quickly reassured that while men were property of the Alethian women, they were treasured property and even the men not currently owned were kept in good health.

Reassured, Rose started heading over to the Compound to claim her Time Lords. She enjoyed the fact that, for once, it had been them locked up for being the wrong sex and not her. They didn’t need to know that, of course, she thought with a small smirk as she dawdled off.

Before she headed to the compound, Rose realised there was something she was missing if she wanted to collect her idiots.

She took a short detour to the TARDIS to see if there were some collars and leashes she could use. When Rose opened the door and saw two leashes, a blue and red, hanging over the railings near the door, each with a matching collar, she couldn’t help but laugh. Apparently the TARDIS wanted to help her.

With a soft and affectionate pat, Rose said, “Thanks girl, I can’t wait to tell them where I got these.”

The TARDIS hummed smugly as Rose grinned at her and pulled the door shut.

~~~~~  ~~~~~  ~~~~~

Head held high and exuding confidence, Rose strolled up to the front desk of the Compound and smiled at the woman seated behind the desk. “Hello, my name’s Rose. I was told that I could pick up my property here?”

The woman, whose nametag read Lia, looked at Rose and raised an eyebrow. “Describe him and I’ll check our records.”

Rose took a breath and said, “Well, one of them, average height, short brown hair and a look that says he’s either going to start hugging kittens or try to juggle them. He also insists his name is the Master. Chances are he was found in the company of a tall, skinny guy with really _great_ , spiky brown hair, who won’t shut up and goes by the Doctor.”

“Oh yes, they were both picked up in the market earlier. We were wondering about them actually,” Lia said with a smirk. “They’re good looking specimens but not exactly well behaved.”

“You have no idea,” said Rose with a grin. “If it wasn’t for the fact they work best together and are very, _very_ good at what they do I’d probably trade them for quieter models.”

Lia smiled. “Should I ask what they are good at then?”

With a wink Rose replied, “Let me put it this way, they have _fantastic_ stamina.”

“That might explain a bit,” Lia said with a laugh. “So, all you need to do for us to release them back to you is prove ownership, which means they have to recognise and accept you. And you need to prove your claim on them is genuine.”

“No problem. And don’t worry, I’ve come prepared.” Rose gestured to the leashes she carried. “Can I be taken to them now?”

Checking her records, Lia found which room each Time Lord was in. She stood up and indicated for Rose to walk with her. They walked down a few corridors in companionable silence until Rose heard singing. Only the Master would be singing ‘It’s a Small World’ _that_ badly.

“That answers where _he_ is then,” sighed Rose. She waited until Lia opened the door and then entered. She didn’t think anyone could hold her responsible for laughing at the sight before her. Rose never thought she’d live to see the day the Master would be handcuffed, naked, to a bed.

“Little Rosie!” the Master exclaimed, trying to wave rather unsuccessfully.

Lia gestured to his handcuffs. “We can remove those if you prefer? And take you both to the other one.”

Smirk growing, Rose looked at the Master, “No, no, it’s ok. Leave him there for now. Would you mind bringing the other idiot in here, please? I’d like to have a word with them both.”

“That can be done. Just remember, we need proof of a genuine claim on them, good breeding stock is hard to come by,” said Lia as she left to fetch the Doctor.

The Master was a little unnerved by the predatory gleam in Rose’s eyes as she moved closer and tried to cover it up with his usual bravado. “I don’t know if you’re up to the task of claiming anyone Rosie.”

Rose flicked her eyes from the Master’s face to his groin. “Actually, I think it’s you who’s not _up_ to the task, Master,” she drawled. “So, I think it’s time for you to put up or shut up.”

Before even his lightning fast mind could come up with a response he was distracted by Rose stalking closer while she dropped the leashes and lifted her shirt over her head. The Master gulped. Her bra was nothing fancy, just a simple and black. But suddenly it was falling to the floor and she wore nothing but a short skirt and a large grin.

The Master let out a low sigh and tried to ignore the twitch of his cock. Rose had no intention of ignoring it and watched as his erection grew. She pushed her skirt off her hips and in just her knickers, moved next to the bed.

“Maybe you are up to the challenge,” she smirked before she leant down and captured the Master’s lips with hers. For a moment he was frozen, not quite able to believe the Doctor’s little human was kissing him. Rose took it as a good sign when his mind caught up with his body and the Master returned her kiss. His tongue flicked out across her lips and she opened her mouth. With thought to taking back his command he pushed his tongue inside and took full control.

At least, full control until the moment Rose ran her hand down his chest, grabbed his cock and gave it one firm stroke.

The Master ripped his mouth away from hers and groaned loudly. Rose laughed as she took the opportunity to stand and remove her knickers. She then settled back down, straddling the top of his legs. He could feel the heat between her thighs and he let out another low groan.

There was a temptation to say something about who was the Master, or Mistress, now but Rose resisted that and went with the other tempting idea instead. She leant down and licked, and nibbled, and kissed, from just below his ear, along his jaw and down his neck.

Before Rose could continue her explorations she heard the door open. With a quick lick of the Master’s nipple she lifted her head and looked to the doorway.

There stood the Doctor, his jaw hitting the floor at the image in front of him.

“You seem a little busy,” Lia said, stepping out from behind the Doctor and grinning at the sight in front of her. “I’ll leave him here and when you’re ready, just drop by the front desk on your way out. I don’t think you’ll have a problem with your claim.”

“Thanks,” said Rose, with a brief glance Lia’s direction before she focussed on the Doctor again. She struggled not to laugh at the expression on his face. It seemed to be stuck somewhere between disbelief and lust.

The door shut behind Lia and the Doctor jumped at the sound, but it broke through his stunned silence and he shook his head, trying to clear it because this had to be his imagination. But no, Rose was still naked. Still naked, straddling an also naked, handcuffed to the bed Master. Rose, naked, straddling a naked, handcuffed and _aroused_ Master.

“Rose… Master… naked… I…” stuttered the Doctor. He wasn’t sure which part of the sight before him was the most shocking, or arousing, but he definitely couldn’t deny it was the latter as all his blood rushed south.

The Doctor felt a shudder of arousal pass through him as Rose and the Master looked at him with identical smirks. Rose glanced at the man beneath her and said, “Look at that, we know how to shut him up now!”

“What?” the Doctor sputtered, but Rose turned her attention from him to the Master.

“Now, where was I?” asked Rose. “Oh that’s right! I was taking advantage of the situation.”

Rose returned to trailing her lips down the Master’s chest, taking a moment to tease his nipples on her way past. As she moved herself down his body, tongue dipping briefly into his belly button, she made sure to add a distinct wiggle to her hips and was rewarded with a low groan from the Time Lord still standing gobsmacked at the door.

The groan from the Doctor and the feel of the hot little tongue teasing the skin below his belly button caused the Master to struggle with his handcuffs. He wanted some control, he wanted to touch, he just _wanted_. However, all thoughts fled as he felt Rose’s mouth close over his cock and she sucked, hard.

The Master’s hips bucked and Rose followed the motion with ease while the Doctor stared; he didn’t think anything could tear his eyes from the sight in front of him.

He watched as Rose’s lips, those lips he often dreamed of wrapped around his own cock moved up and down the Master’s instead. The Doctor didn’t even realise when he started stroking his own erection, in time with the movements of Rose’s head. 

There was a holding pattern for a few moments, the Master groaned as Rose sucked and the Doctor stroked. 

Intent on making sure the Doctor got a good show, and feeling needy, Rose ran her hand down to the heat between her legs. She stroked through her wet curls and slid two fingers inside with a loud moan.

The Doctor snapped.

“Fuck!” he said as he stalked across to the bed and stood behind Rose. He grabbed her hip with one hand, brushed her fingers aside and slid his own into her. As he felt how tight and wet she was the Doctor couldn’t help but growl as he imagined his cock buried in that heat.

Rose popped the Master’s cock out of her mouth, though she licked his tip before she lifted her head to look over her shoulder at the Doctor.

“Now you’re getting the idea Doctor,” she said smugly.

The Master let out a, though he’d deny it, slightly shaky laugh and said, “Took him long enough, though he’s always been a little bit sloooo…”

Rose cut him off in the most practical way she could think of; she grabbed his cock and stroked firmly. The Doctor laughed at him as Rose said, “For supposed geniuses, you’re both really slow. I’ve been waiting for months for one of you to get the hint.”

With a slide and twist of his fingers, the Doctor looked smug as Rose let out a moan. Keeping his fingers moving slowly inside her, he looked over her shoulder at the Master and said, “You know, I think I can show her some things I’ve learnt over the years. Not so sure about you, given your current position.”

“Yeah, but you didn’t hear me complaining, did you?” stated the Master and then added smugly, “Your little human is very talented with her mouth.”

“The ‘little human’ is going to leave if you Time idiots keep talking about her like that,” Rose said, as she tried to maintain control of her voice while the Doctor’s clever fingers kept her on edge.

Both Time Lords mumbled an apology, but then the Doctor now feeling more desperate then he had in a good century or so, whispered in Rose’s ear. “Rose, do you want me? Us? Cause I want you. So much.”

The Master watched as Rose nodded and the Doctor kissed her neck and slid his fingers out of her. Moments later, he saw the Doctor’s hands appear at her shoulders and softly push her forward. She smiled down at him and leant forward. He groaned loudly and swore as her mouth enclosed his cock again. The things their little human could do with her tongue… “Fuck!”

For a moment the Doctor watched Rose and the Master, but he couldn’t wait any longer. He took hold of his cock and lined himself up with Rose, thrust forward and in one swift and strong push he was buried inside her. He paused for a moment, some part of him saying it was to let her adjust, but he knew it was so he didn’t come right then.

“So hot, tight. You’re perfect Rose,” the Doctor said, basking in the feel of her surrounding him.

Rose moaned loudly. She might never have been in this particular position before, but she loved it. The taste and feel of the Master’s cock as she twisted her tongue around it and sucked hard enough to make his hips buck gave her a feeling of power. Combined with the feel of the Doctor behind her, thrusting into her hard, hips crashing into her, causing her to lose control, she didn’t think she would last long.

From where he was, the Master had no control, and he enjoyed it. A lot. Especially when each push from the Doctor made Rose moan around his cock, the vibrations meant he was already on the edge. He wasn’t prepared for the moment when she relaxed her throat and let his cock slide deeper. And then swallowed around him. “Fuck!” he shouted as he came.

Rose felt him soften as she pulled back and let him drop from her mouth and grinned at the smug smile on the Master’s face.

The grin on Rose’s face was lost seconds later as the Doctor slid one hand from her hips around and stroked her clit. He was determined to see her break apart first. Or second, just, before he did. And he wasn’t going to last long.

Every stroke of the Doctor’s finger across her clit caused Rose to push backwards, desperate for him to move faster, push harder. From this angle he was so deep and she felt every bit of his cock as he withdrew and returned.

“Oh come, pretty little Rose, come for _us_ ,” the Master said. Rose gasped, between those words and the way the Doctor stroked, thrust hard and leant over her to bite her shoulder with a growl, she was coming apart.

The Doctor stopped biting and groaned into Rose’s neck as her muscle’s clenched around his cock. If he thought she was tight before, now she was constricting and it was incredible. He managed to thrust once, twice and then he was coming, too. A low growl rumbled out of his chest as he spilled himself into Rose.

When the Doctor had softened a bit he pulled out of Rose and she fell to her side and looked up at him with a satisfied and content smile on her face. He couldn’t help but return it. Might not have happened how he had imagined it, but he wasn’t going to complain about the details.

Though, the Doctor placed his hand on Rose’s cheek with a gentle smile and asked, “Are you ok Rose?”

With a soft nod, Rose replied, “Better than. I think I established my claim too.”

“We can work out who claimed who later,” the Doctor said, unable to resist teasing her. Before she could argue he did the one thing he hadn’t had a chance to yet. He leant down and kissed her.

The Master looked at the kissing pair and rolled his eyes. “Hey! I was present too. I should be a part of this celebrating and,” he shook his wrists, “will you open these cuffs now?”

Rose and the Doctor broke apart and grinned at each other before they turned to the Master and answered, “Nope!”

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose takes her Time Lords dancing. Then her Time Lords take Rose dancing on the TARDIS.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Simply an excuse for more smut really.

When Rose had finally recovered enough from the frankly brilliant shag and could move again, she picked up the collars and grinned at her Time Lords. “So, before we leave I need to put these on.”  
  
Both Time Lords looked slightly panicked, more at Rose’s grin than the collars she was holding. They got the impression she was rather enjoying this.  She was.   
  
Before they could try arguing there was a knock on the door and Rose, still naked, poked her head out and had a quiet word with someone before she was passed something small. As she turned around she was met by the pleading hopeful looks of two pouting Time Lords.   
  
“Rose, do we really need them? I mean, you’ve ‘claimed’ us, so can’t we just go now?” asked the Doctor hopefully.  
  
“Nope, you two are not allowed outside the Compound without your collars. And leashes on and in my hand,” she smugly stated.  
  
As she crossed over to the Doctor, Rose smiled softly up at him, looking somehow completely innocent despite her nudity. He had no hope, especially when, with a soft flutter of her eyelashes, she asked, “Please Doctor, for me?”  
  
He nodded and sat down on the edge of the bed to make it easy for her. Just as she was about to put the red collar on him, he looked at her hopefully. “Can I have the blue one?”  
  
Rose giggled at him, but nodded and put the blue collar on the Doctor. As she finished buckling it, he leant up and captured her lips. The kiss had no chance to progress as there was a loud, obnoxious cough from behind him.  
  
“As much as I’m enjoying the view, and I really am,” said the Master with a leer, “can we get me out of here now?”  
  
Grabbing the red collar and the key she’d dropped on the floor, Rose moved around the Doctor and over to the Master. He wasn’t sure what to make of the look on her face but the Master wasn’t given much chance to figure it out as she kissed him quickly and almost chastely, as if still slightly nervous about such a move, even now. He wasn’t at all unsure however and moved to deepen it as he heard the Doctor gasp. The Master could give a good show too.  
  
When Rose leant broke away from him, the Master looked smugly at her flushed face. Until he realised while they’d been kissing Rose had snuck the collar around his neck. “Sneaky little human, aren’t you?”  
  
Her only response a cheeky grin, Rose produced the key Lia had dropped off and unlocked the Master’s handcuffs. He started flexing his wrists, glad to be able to move his hands again. He was distracted a moment later when, while Rose moved, the Doctor snuck up to him and gave him a quick peck on the lips. The Master was certain that wasn’t enough and dragged the Doctor in for a real snog, tongues and teeth included.  
  
Rose put on her clothes quickly, well, her skirt and shirt anyway, her knickers and bra disappeared into pockets that the TARDIS had generously made bigger on the inside. She wasn’t planning on needing them and no one on this planet seemed like the sort to worry. She turned back to face the bed and gasped loudly as she watched her Time Lords kiss. She flushed at the image.  
  
She shook her head to clear the lust and while her idiots were distracted Rose grabbed each of their leashes then cleared her throat. Loudly. The Doctor and Master broke apart and turned to look at her. She smiled and tugged lightly on their leashes.  
  
“Come on boys, time to go!” she said, excited by the idea of walking out of there with her idiots firmly attached to her.  
  
~~~~~  ~~~~~  ~~~~~  
  
Finishing up the paper work to release the two men back into Rose’s custody, Lia looked up to see Rose lead her property down the corridor. She was amused by the men following Rose. They couldn’t seem to stop watching the way Rose’s hips moved as she walked. They might try and run off, often, but it was obvious they belonged to Rose.  
  
When she reached the desk and had signed the paperwork, Rose asked, “Can I pick up their clothes and stuff? Though, I noticed that customs here are a little different, don’t suppose you could tell where I could pick up some suitable attire for them?”  
  
Lia nodded and said, “I can fetch your belongings and we keep a supply of attire for the men that come through. I’ll be back shortly.”   
  
While Lia went into a room behind her the Doctor and the Master looked at each other slightly worried. The Doctor, trying not to sound sulky, asked Rose, “What’s wrong with our normal clothes?”  
  
“You don’t really need all those layers around here,” was her reply. Rose turned around and smirked at them. Maybe she was enjoying this all a little too much, but who could blame her? More than three years travelling with the Doctor, over six months of which the Master had been along too. In that time there’d been a few patriarchal planets. And no sex.   
  
If Rose had known that all she needed to do was take control, she would have convinced the TARDIS to bring them to a planet like this much sooner. And now that they were here, she was going to have some fun.  
  
~~~~~  ~~~~~  ~~~~~  
  
After getting the Time Lords into their loin cloths and collecting their clothes (cleaned and washed), Rose thanked Lia for the information she’d supplied and led the Doctor and the Master out of the Compound. Leashes firmly wrapped around her hand. She wasn’t going to let them leave the planet yet, but her plans required dropping things at the TARDIS.  
  
When they arrived at the TARDIS, Rose unlocked and opened it, just enough to drop the bag of clothes inside. She turned and began to walk away, when the Doctor and Master tried to get into the TARDIS.  Rose couldn’t help but laugh at their impression of cartoon dogs, legs flying a little ahead of them as their heads stopped short, pulled back by their collars.  
  
With a deep breath Rose stopped laughing and looked at the confused faces on her Time Lords and almost lost it again.  “Oh no, we’re not leaving yet. We’re going dancing. I think I deserve a little fun.”  
  
Both the Master and the Doctor turned to her with almost identical pouts on their faces. Rose wanted to take them out dancing like this? The Doctor (and even the Master, though he wouldn’t admit it) didn’t want her to stop smiling, but maybe he could come up with a better plan. So he tried to look seductive as he said, “We could _dance_ in the TARDIS, Rose. All night.”   
  
“Nope, I like it here. And since not far from here there’s a dance club, we’re going,” Rose replied with a grin. She knew exactly what he was trying to do. But sometimes, a girl deserves to spoil herself.   
  
Though she didn’t say it, Rose was also a bit, ok very, concerned that any progress they’d made today would be lost once they stepped foot back in the TARDIS. That the Doctor and the Master would go back to their ‘look, flirt but don’t touch’ rule, and she didn’t think she could take it.   
  
The Master was less concerned about Rose taking them dancing. This leash thing was really working for him. But he did have one thing he wanted. “Can we at least put on our actual clothes?”  
  
“I let you have the loin cloth, you don’t need anything else do you? Besides, you both look sexy like that,” said Rose, flicking her eyes appreciatively down their bodies. If experience had taught her one thing about the Time Lords, they were just a little vain. They both stood up straighter and seemed to puff their chests out.  
  
Giving the leashes a light tug with slight shake of her head, Rose led the Master and the Doctor away from the TARDIS.  
  
~~~~~  ~~~~~  ~~~~~  
  
Using the psychic paper Rose had managed to gain a quick entrance to the dance club. As she led her Time Lords inside she gasped; while it was designed very much like the clubs she was used too, the clothes were another thing. Unlike the people she’d seen out in the market earlier in the day, the vast majority of the men inside were naked except for the varying collars. The women on the other hand, all had clothes on. Well, sort of. The largest outfits she saw on any were dresses that went maybe a third of a way down the thighs.   
  
Tapping into a confidence she rarely felt, Rose, collars in hand, led the Doctor and the Master across the dance floor. When she found a clear spot on the floor Rose turned to the Time Lords and giggled as they seemed to try and huddle together to avoid the appreciative stares of many of the other women. Stares that Rose had noticed, but did not mind when she realised that the Doctor and the Master had both been focussed on her, well, her skirt. Her skirt which was riding up enough to let them know that she wasn’t wearing anything underneath.    
  
Letting out a laugh at the situation and how unlikely it seemed, Rose decided to just go with the flow and started dancing.   
  
There was a light tug on the collar around the Doctor’s neck as Rose fell into the rhythm of the music. As he watched he noticed that within moments she had found the beat. Watching was fine, until the moment she looked straight at him and ran one hand down the centre of her body. He moved closer to her, vaguely aware that the Master was doing the same.  
  
Lost in the music and the intense look on the Doctor’s face as she was, Rose almost let out a soft gasp as she felt someone move in behind her. The Master, having studied her hips long enough to pick up the beat, put his hands high on her hips and stepped even closer and soft breath tickling her ear, whispered, “You know, you’re quite the dancer Rosie.”  
  
Letting her head drop backwards to rest on the Master’s shoulder, Rose wasn’t prepared for the sudden feel of the Doctor pressed against her front. As he ran his hands low on her hips, just below the Master’s, he leant forward, placed a soft kiss on her neck and then traced his tongue to the base of her other ear. “He’s right, Rose Tyler. You really are a brilliant dancer. We should definitely dance more often.”  
  
Rose gasped and raised her head from the Master’s shoulder to look into the dark eyes of the Doctor. She was amazed to see awe, hope and lust there, with love shining strongest. She flushed, unable to find words, and instead flung one arm around the Doctor’s neck to pull him down into a fierce kiss.   
  
The Doctor’s arms moved, sliding back and down, grabbing Rose’s arse and tugging her hips into his. With the small gap between them gone, she felt his growing erection and broke from the kiss, a stunned look on her face. With a slight smirk, the Doctor trailed soft kisses across her jaw and down her neck before settling on her pulse point and setting out to make a mark.  
  
Taking advantage of Rose’s distraction, the Master closed what little space remained between his body and hers, his hands sliding around to her front and up. Just as his hands reached her breasts, he found, on the unoccupied side of her neck, the same spot the Doctor had and bit down softly, intent on leaving his own mark.    
  
The collars they wore might have marked the Doctor and the Master as Rose’s, but they were determined to mark her as theirs as well.  
  
As one, the Doctor and the Master soothed their marks and stood up straight. Neither of them moved away from Rose.  Nor did the Doctor’s hands move from her arse. With each slide and grind of his hips, he made sure hers followed so she knew exactly how hard she had made him.  
  
Between that and the Master’s hands still playing with her breasts and his erection pressing into her from behind, Rose was convinced her Time Lords were intent on making her as aroused as them.  
  
Though she admitted, to herself at least, that wasn’t going to be hard.   
  
Despite the moisture she could feel gathering between her thighs, Rose felt she was fine to dance longer, even as the Doctor’s hand moved under her skirt and slid upwards to rest on her bare arse. Even the Master’s hands having crept under her shirt to play with her nipples weren’t enough to stop her dancing.  
  
Rose admitted defeat when the Doctor managed to curl his hand around beneath her and swipe his fingers through the gathering dampness.  
  
“Ok, TARDIS, now!” she said.   
  
As one, the Doctor and the Master stepped back, both with not quite innocent expressions on their faces.  With a smirk, the Doctor asked, “But I thought you wanted to dance Rose?”

Without answering, Rose gave their leashes a tug and led the Time Lords to the door. As they left the club, she looked over her shoulder and said, “Oh, I do. But the TARDIS would be a better place for my kind of dancing.”  
  
~~~~~  ~~~~~  ~~~~~  
  
When Rose was almost dragged by the Time Lords through the doors of the TARDIS she giggled; they were so anxious to be back on board. She laughed loudly as they were pulled up short, again, by the collars they still wore. As one they looked over at her and the Doctor asked, “Now that we’re back, are you going to let go of those?” He nodded at the leashes in her hand.  
  
Rose, looking a little unsure for the first time that day, asked, “It all kind of depends, Doctor.”  
  
Both the Doctor and the Master moved closer as she looked at the floor before she continued. “Are you both going to pretend that everything that happened today, you know, the shagging and all, didn’t?”  
  
Without a word, each Time Lord took one of Rose’s hands and the Doctor placed his free hand under her chin and lifted her face until she looked at them both. When he was sure he had her attention, he spoke.  
  
“No, Rose, we’re not going to pretend it never happened. In fact, we…” The Doctor gestured at himself and the Master. “Are going to make sure it happens again.”

“As often as you want,” the Master added, with a small smirk. Rose couldn’t stop the smile that crossed her face at this news, especially after each of them leant forwards, the Doctor first, to drop a soft kiss on her lips.  
  
Rose’s hands still in theirs they carefully lead her into the depths of the TARDIS, to a room she knew was the Doctor’s, even if she could count the times she had entered it on one hand and still have spare fingers.  
  
When her Time Lords let go of her hands and sat down on the edge of the bed, Rose realised they were leaving the first move to her. With two pairs of eyes, showing emotions she was not sure she could put a name to, focussed on her, Rose stepped forward and let the leashes fall from her hand. She moved up to the Doctor, standing between his legs before she undid his collar and let it fall to the floor. She smiled softly at him before she repeated the task for the Master.  
  
If this was to happen again, Rose wanted it to be on equal ground. Even if being in charge did have certain advantages.  
  
The Time Lords realised what their Rose was doing as soon as she stepped back and waited. With a synchronicity that amazed and amused her, they moved over to her. The Master’s hands started tugging at her top; he managed to pull it over her head just as the Doctor undid her skirt and pushed it off her hips. With a gentle nudge the Doctor directed her into the middle of the bed.   
  
The Master smirked over the Doctor’s shoulder at Rose and snuck behind the other Time Lord and tugged his loin cloth off before he giggled. Rose couldn’t help it as she giggled at the indignant look on the Doctor’s face and the glee on the Master’s. The glee on his face didn’t last as the Doctor turned and yanked the loin cloth off him before he planted a quick kiss on his lips and then grinned.  
  
As they heard the gasp from Rose, the Master decided he was not to be outdone and jumped onto the bed and moved over Rose. Within moments, he had adjusted himself to lie beside Rose and moved to kiss her. His tongue flicked out and his hand ran up Rose’s side until it reached her breast.  
  
The Doctor wasn’t able to stand by any longer and jumped onto the bed, but down towards the end. He gently nudged Rose’s legs apart and settled in between them. This was the first chance he’d really had to see her and touch her. And, he thought, taste her. Something he had wanted to do for such a long time. Wasting no further time, the Doctor leant forward and gently opened her up to his sight.  
  
Rose broke from her kiss with the Master to look at the Doctor with wide, almost nervous eyes. He looked back at her with wonder, lust and, she admitted, love. She smiled.   
  
Without stopping, the Master trailed kisses down her neck and across her collar bone, the Doctor just watched for a moment. He waited until the Master reached her breast and started to softly nibble and suck on the tender area around her nipples. When this caused Rose to shift her focus back to the Master, the Doctor took that opportunity to surprise her. He leant down and listened to Rose’s moan and ran his tongue from down her folds, and then back up, before he flicked her clit just to hear that soft moan again.   
  
Struggling to hold a coherent thought, Rose abandoned all hope of control when she felt the Doctor slide two of his fingers inside her while his tongue continued to tease her clit. Combined with the attention the Master was lavishing on her breasts, it took only a few thrusts of the Doctor’s fingers and strokes of his tongue across her clit to leave her gasping, with muscles clenching around his fingers as she came.  
  
As the Master gently coaxed Rose back down from her orgasm, the Doctor slid his fingers free and without a thought started licking them clean, chasing down Rose’s taste. When he was sure there was nothing left, he moved up the bed, lying down behind her. Wrapping one arm around her waist he moved closer to her, making sure Rose was truly aware of just how turned on he was.  
  
Rose was very aware of how turned on the Doctor was, the Master too. Their bodies were making it very clear. But she was a little unsure how to tell them what she wanted. Apparently sensing her confusion, the Master leant forward and captured her lips in a kiss that was soft and gentle and full of emotion. With what attention she could still spare she felt the Doctor run his hand up and down her side before he leant over to whisper in her ear.  
  
“Do you want us, Rose, both of us? Together?” he asked her.  
  
The Master stopped kissing her to add, “It’s what we want. But it’s your choice little Rose.”  
  
Looking from one to the other, Rose smiled shyly and nodded. “I want you both. So much.”  
  
Quickly leaning forward, the Doctor kissed Rose, nipping at her lips and chasing her tongue around for a moment. For all the words he could spout, he didn’t know how to say everything he currently felt for this woman. But he was going to try and put it all in this kiss for her.   
  
Having watched the Doctor kiss Rose for a moment, the Master smirked a little before he decided to distract the other Time Lord and see if he couldn’t get another kiss in himself. Reaching over their lovely human, the Master ran his hand down the Doctor’s side and then grabbed his arse, pushing his hips towards Rose.   
  
Rose broke from the Doctor’s kiss to look over at the Master, who looked gleeful at his success. “My turn,” he said before he started leaving soft kisses along Rose’s jaw and neck. With a last grope of the Doctor’s arse, he moved his hand back to Rose and instead gave her arse a soft squeeze before moving his hand around to the front of her body and sliding between the damp curls and softly stroking her clit.  
  
With Rose caught up in the sensations the Master was creating, gasping softly and letting her eyes flutter closed, the Doctor quickly rolled over to rummage through one of his drawers before he found the bottle of lube he kept there. As he returned to his place behind Rose, he glanced at the other Time Lord, who smiled and gave an almost unnoticed nod before he moved up right behind her, leaving enough space for air only.  
  
Rose felt something hard poke her behind and her eyes flew open. She knew she wanted them both, but this was not something she’d done before. But with the Master’s fingers playing her like an instrument she looked at the Doctor’s soft smile and questioning eyes and nodded to him. She giggled at the giant grin that spread over her Doctor’s face when he knew she was still fine. Her giggles got louder as the Master looked up to see what was so amusing to her.  
  
“Oh, I see!” the Master said. “Doctor, any chance you could wipe that grin off your face, I think you’re distracting our little Rose.”   
  
Before the Doctor could speak, Rose piped up, “I’m not distract… Ohhhhhhh!”  
  
The Doctor smiled as the Master decided there was enough talking, slid two fingers into Rose’s heat and smirked. With Rose, and the Master, effectively silenced, he poured a generous amount of lube onto his fingers, shifted his hips back enough and rested his hand on Rose’s arse, just above the tight opening there.   
  
“Rose, if at any time you need me to slow down, just say, ok,” the Doctor said, waiting until Rose nodded before he continued. When the Master had her attention again, the Doctor carefully slid a couple of fingers inside and gently stretched her open.  
  
After a few minutes, Rose was getting desperate; the fingers inside her, front and back, were almost too much, but at the same time, nowhere near enough. She reached for the Master’s wrist and pulled his hand up. She licked his fingers and heard the both her Time Lords gasp at the sight. She looked at the man in front of her before she glanced over her shoulder to the one behind her. Struggling to form many words, she just said, “Please?”  
  
The Doctor gently kissed the back of her neck before he removed his fingers from her and poured a generous amount of lube on his cock. When the Master saw him moving up closer behind Rose he ran his hand over her breast and teased the nipple as he kissed her hard. With Rose once more focussed somewhere else, the Doctor lined himself up and, hand resting on her hip, slowly, carefully pushed himself into Rose.  
  
Rose broke from the Master’s kiss with a loud gasp, breathing heavily as she felt the Doctor fill her from behind. She felt when he was fully inside and reached down to grasp the hand on her hip. She looked up at the Master, and saw the lust and love on his face as well and gave a small smile. The Master understood her signal and while she wasn’t sure she could move, he gently lifted her leg and slid his cock into her as well.  
  
For a few moments, her Time Lords and their human just lay there allowing the feeling of being joined to wash over them.  
  
With a twist of his wrist, the Doctor entwined his fingers with Rose’s and gently squeezed her hand. Rose squeezed back just before she kissed the Master softly. Both men understood this was her saying they could move.  
  
The Doctor was thankful, he wasn’t sure he could have held still any longer. He released her hand, grabbed her hip and let out a low groan as he withdrew just halfway before he pushed back into her tight heat. Picking a steady pace he kept going. He leant forward and nibbled at Rose’s neck, listening to each moan and sigh she made.   
  
When the Doctor pushed back in, the Master pulled out. The Doctor withdrew and he thrust back into the wet, tight heat of Rose and groaned himself. He was not sure how long he’d be able to maintain the Doctor’s steady pace, but every moan from Rose made him want to draw out her pleasure, and theirs, longer.  
  
Rose couldn’t manage words, all her thoughts were scattered and it was a challenge even to keep her eyes open. With each withdraw of one of her Time Lords, the other pushed back into her. She was always full of one of them. And she needed more, she wasn’t sure what of, but maybe one of them knew. She was so close. Letting out a loud moan as the Doctor thrust back into her, harder than before, she looked at the man in front of her. There was concentration and lust on his face and Rose clenched at the expression.  
  
From behind her and in front, she heard each Time Lord groan loudly. Rose felt breath across her ear before she heard the Doctor.  He whispered, though the Master would be able to hear, “Rose, you feel amazing. So tight. Very tight. And hot. And you are beautiful. And so, _so_ loved.”  
  
Rose’s eyes popped open and she turned her head towards the Doctor but before she could say anything, she felt his hand slide around between her and the Master, moving downwards. She was given no chance to collect herself before his thrusts, became faster and firmer. The Master’s as well. Every thrust, front and back pushed her closer to the edge. She just needed… That! A finger rubbed her clit. She didn’t know whose it was, she didn’t care, as long as they didn’t stop.  
  
Suddenly every muscle in her body tensed as one last flick across her clit and she exploded, the intensity of her orgasm beyond anything Rose had ever imagined.   
  
The clench of Rose’s muscles around his cock and the look of ecstasy on her face was enough to cause the Master to thrust hard one last time and come deep inside her.  
  
As the Master coming added to the sensation of Rose’s orgasm the Doctor couldn’t hold back any longer. Biting her shoulder, he pulled out and thrust one last time as he emptied himself inside her. Releasing her shoulder he gently kissed the mark he had just made and looked over Rose to the Time Lord in front of her. He reached across her and pulled the Master in for a kiss.  
  
The Master kissed the Doctor back, trying to convey how grateful he was for the chance he had been given by his old friend and the human between them. He stopped the kiss with a smile when he heard the soft sigh from Rose. With a gentle smirk he asked, “Enjoying the view?”  
  
Rose felt herself blush. All that had just happened, and that was what made her blush. But she nodded and said, “I was. You didn’t have to stop on my count.”  
  
Taking her chin, the Doctor turned her face towards him and said, “But we wouldn’t want you to feel left out.”  
  
“I don’t think I could feel left out, considering,” she said. To prove her point she wiggled a little, feeling each Time Lord twitch inside her, neither having felt inclined to pull out of her yet. Actually, with a small hip roll, Rose realised the twitching was actually both of them getting hard again.  
  
Quickly looking from one to the other she blinked in surprise at the almost identical smirks on her Time Lords’ faces. As one they said, “Almost no refractory period!”  
  
Rose grinned, she figured there were worse problems to have.


End file.
